


All That I Wanted

by RoonilWazlibMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Harry, Coffee, Fluff and Humor, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonilWazlibMalfoy/pseuds/RoonilWazlibMalfoy
Summary: Draco just wanted to drink coffee and bask in the knowledge that he was better than everyone else in the room. Why was Harry Potter so intent on driving him crazy?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	All That I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Hogwarts Facebook group June 2020 fanfic challenge.

Draco wasn't sure exactly when he'd gotten addicted to fancy coffee from muggle coffee shops. It certainly wasn't something his father would approve of and he was rather sure that was part of the appeal. But when confronted with the smell of the rich dark brew and the pleasant atmosphere of a hipster-filled coffee shop, he chose not to dwell on such things. It was enough that he was his own man now, living and enjoying his own life. He wasn't under his father's thumb any longer and that was a good thing. 

He stepped into the shop and smiled crookedly as the aroma of coffee washed over him. The other patrons, studying laptops and smartphones, paid him no mind as he stepped to the counter to order his drink. The barista who took his order gave him a not-so-subtle once over and he smirked back at her. She didn't even have a chance, considering that his interests swung firmly in the other direction, but it was always nice to be appreciated. He knew he looked good and it was gratifying to see others recognize that. 

He ordered a non-fat frappuccino with extra whip and chocolate sauce, knowing that his order was the type that baristas made fun of but not particularly caring. He paid for the drink and gave the girl his name, stepping aside and glancing at his phone as he waited for his order.

It didn't take long for a deep voice to call out "Drake" and Draco rolled his eyes and walked briskly to the counter. The sharp correction he had prepared died on his tongue as he was met with all-too-familiar green eyes, green eyes that seemed to be filled with teasing laughter.

"Potter," he hissed, pursing his lips as he gazed back. "You know my name! And what are you even doing here?" He felt rather annoyed. Coffee shops had become his thing. Potter had the whole of the wizarding world to make coffee in if he wanted. How dare he infringe on Draco's space?

"Sorry, love. Must have misread it," Potter said, infuriatingly casual. "And I'm working here. Obviously."

Draco huffed and took his drink from Potter. He absolutely did not notice the way their fingers brushed together as he grabbed the cup. He absolutely did not notice how good Potter was looking, his wild hair grown long enough to wear in a bun on the back of his head, a light dusting of black stubble on his honey coloured jawline. And he absolutely had no intention of returning to this particular coffee shop.

Well, he didn't intend to, exactly. But that didn't mean it wouldn't happen accidentally; some time in the distant future, he'd likely forget all about Potter and his stupid glasses and his stupid hair and he'd go back to that shop only to be annoyed all over again. Or perhaps he'd be in that neighbourhood again in a few weeks time, and he'd have no choice but to visit that shop again. Or maybe he'd be unable to stop thinking about Potter and his green eyes and his scar and his warm hands and he'd go back the very next day so he could tell Potter just how stupid and annoying he was. 

Yes, that was a plan and it was a good one. Of course he wasn't impressed by Potter. He just thought it was important for Potter to know that he wasn't impressed by him. Potter should have the facts: not everyone worships the ground you walk on, Potter. Not everyone spends all their time thinking about the Chosen One, you know. "I mean, I certainly don't," Draco thought, scoffing. 

And so it was that he walked into the same coffee shop the next day, looking as good as always. And if he had spent extra time on his pale hair that morning, so what. And if he had made sure to choose his most arse-hugging jeans, it's not like that meant anything. He ordered his drink and gave his name and stood back to wait, a knowing smirk on his pale face. He couldn't wait to show Potter that he meant less than nothing to Draco Malfoy. 

Then that deep voice called, "Duke!" And Draco was right back to being flustered. 

Again he stormed forward and hissed at Potter that he knew his name and should have no problem saying it correctly. Again he snatched his drink from Potter's grabby hands, careful not to touch him again. Again he endured Potter's amused and annoyingly attractive face, feeling somehow as though he were being laughed at despite the fact that Potter wasn't exactly laughing. 

This continued for days. At this point, it was a matter of pride for Draco. He would not allow himself to be made fun of by Harry bloody Potter, barista extraordinaire. His dignity simply would not allow him to back down. He wanted to crack Harry Potter open, to find out what the bloody fuck he was playing at and turn it back on him. He wanted to laugh as Harry Potter was humiliated there in an artisanal coffee shop. 

It became a part of his daily routine. He ordered a drink. He waited for a drink. "Declan!" He snatched his drink from Potter, glaring.

He ordered a drink. He waited for a drink. "Dino!" He grabbed his drink from Potter, fire in his grey eyes.

He ordered a drink. He waited for a drink. "Domingo!" He waited for Potter to set his drink on the counter then plucked it up with a haughty nod. 

"Derek!"  
"Dorko!"  
"Demon!"  
"Dominic!"  
"Dragon!"  
"Delorean!"

"Potter! Did you just call me a time traveling car with a flux capacitor?" he asked incredulously. 

At that, Harry's weeks-long gaze of cool amusement shattered and he burst out into wild laughter. Draco felt the other patrons beginning to stare at them, their eyes curious as they looked up from their laptops. "How do you know about flux capacitors, Malfoy?" he finally choked out. 

Draco scoffed. "I do know things, Potter," he said haughtily. It was not worth mentioning that he only knew the term because of one truly disastrous date he'd gone on with a muggle in which he had known absolutely nothing of muggle culture and had made an utter fool of himself.

Potter just grinned back at him, his green eyes mirthful, his face impossibly beautiful. 

"What do you want, Potter? Why are you like this?" Draco all but begged. He just wanted his peaceful coffee shop time back. He wanted to smell coffee and see people, all of whom he was cooler than, and order fancy drinks without thinking about the Savior of the Wizarding World and his horrible mispronunciations of his amazing incredible name. 

"Go on a date with me," Potter said unexpectedly. 

Draco's eyes snapped up, studying the man before him, searching for some hint of his true meaning. Potter appeared earnest, his bright eyes soft and hopeful. 

"You've been driving me crazy for weeks because you wanted a date?" Draco asked incredulously. 

Harry barked out another laugh. "I've been driving you crazy?" he gasped. "You've been driving me crazy, Malfoy. The first time you came in here I didn't even mean to get your name wrong. You looked good. You always do."

Draco preened a bit at that. "I know," he said, rolling his eyes at Potter. "Fine, I'll go out with you. Pick me up at 7 and dress decently, not like you did in school. And don't get my name wrong again or I'll hex you." He felt more confident than he had in all this time, secure in the knowledge that his good looks had driven the Chosen One to act like the idiot that Draco had always known him to be.

Harry leaned across the counter and ran a knuckle over Draco's cheek. "I wouldn't dream of it, Draco," he said with a wink. "I'll see you tonight then." 

He handed the drink over and Draco turned to leave. He'd have to go shopping to be ready for this evening. It seemed that his muggle coffee shop addiction was good for something after all.


End file.
